Tropiezos
by sailor lady
Summary: En el camino de la vida Darién ha significado caer y volver a caer para Serena Tsukino, cuando parece que la vida le da la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz, él vuelve a aparecer ¿Caerá de nuevo? ¿Habrá una oportunidad para ellos?...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo en esta historia sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**¡A leer!**

**Tropiezos.**

**1era. Parte.**

En el quirófano de un hospital una hermosa joven rubia de 23 años, de nombre Serena Tsukino, se encontraba en labor de parto, al lado de ella una de sus inseparables amigas la acompañaba en tan difícil momento brindándole su apoyo incondicional y animándola, Amy Mizuno, de la misma edad que la rubia la joven sabía que estar sola, sin familia y sin el apoyo del padre del niño era algo triste y debido al gran cariño que las unía no le fue difícil ofrecerse a estar con ella durante todo el alumbramiento.

- Vamos Serena puja- animaba la voz del médico que la atendía.

- Uggg, no puedo- respondió la aludida entrecortadamente.

- Claro que puedes, estas a tan poco de conocer a tu bebito- dijo su amiga.

- Ahhh- gritaba de dolor- m…e…due…le-.

_FLASH BACK. _

_- Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo- preguntó un guapo pelinegro._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- Vamos amiga- la impulsaba su preocupada amiga.

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¿Ser novios?- cuestiono una rubia con emoción._

_- Salir exclusivamente- corrigió él._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- A mi cuenta- indico el médico.

- Haz un último esfuerzo linda-.

Las palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de la casi madre mientras asentía débilmente y sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de su amiga, su rostro se encontraba sudoroso y contraído por el dolor.

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¡ME HAZ HECHO TAN FELIZ!- exclamó con voz enamorada una linda chica – no pensé que mi primera vez fuera a ser así de hermosa- murmuró bajando un poco el tono de voz y un tanto apenada, un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas._

_- Fue bueno- contestó secamente el hombre que se yacía junto a ella. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!- gritó fuera de sí.

- A mi cuenta- gritó el médico una vez más.

- 1- dijo.

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¿Qué dices? ¿Embarazada?- se dejo escuchar con furia._

_- Te molesta- espetó en el mismo tono y decepcionada cierta rubia._

_- ¿No es obvio?- ironizó el joven._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- 2- prosiguió el doctor mientras el dolor se intensificaba.

_FLASH BACK._

_- Me voy un par de días a solucionar un asunto- expresó con tranquilidad un guapo pelinegro._

_- No puedes exigirme que haga semejante atrocidad- espetó la rubia frente a él con dolor._

_- A mi regreso, espero que te hayas desecho del estorbo- prosiguió sin inmutarse._

_- Pero-._

_- Pero nada Serena- la cortó él –ese niño no entra en la clase de relación que quiero para nosotros- espetó con dureza._

_- ¿Y que relación es?- Siseó con sorna._

_- La que hasta ahora tenemos._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- ¡3!- exclamó él galeno - ¡PUJA SERENA! ¡PUJA!- le gritó eufórico.

- Ahhhhh- gritó al pujar con todas sus fuerzas.

El estridente llanto de un recién nacido lleno el quirófano, logrando la exclamación de alivio de los presentes y la sonrisa de una fatigada madre primeriza mientras su amiga y acompañante durante el parto apretaba su mano en un gesto de apoyo.

_FLASH BACK._

_- Supongo que hiciste lo que acordamos- afirmó el con indiferencia._

_- ¿Acordamos?- ironizó ella- estoy aquí porque me dijiste que me deshiciera del estorbo y en eso estoy de acuerdo- él intento abrazarla y ella lo rechazo lanzándole una gélida mirada –te dejo, no quiero saber nada de ti en mi vida- expresó con convicción._

_- ¿Lo hiciste?- Le cuestionó algo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica._

_- No quiero volver a verte y ya no quiero salir exclusivamente contigo- dijo evadiendo la anterior pregunta._

_- Pero-._

_- Que tengas una buena vida Darién, alejado de la mía- comentó antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo parado en medio de ese parque que había sido testigo de los que ella creía sus momentos felices al lado de él._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

_- _Felicidades Sere, es hermoso- expresó con emoción una linda jovencita peliazul.

- ¿Cómo es? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la aludida preocupada y visiblemente cansada.

- Es perfecto- alabó su amiga.

- Gracias- murmuró ella cerrando sus ojos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Unos meses después.**

La joven madre se encontraba al lado de la cuna de su hijo quién dormía apaciblemente, en la misma habitación una guapa pelinegra veía la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz por la llegada de su sobrino e hijo de su mejor amiga, pero por otro lado se sentía avergonzada y molesta por el comportamiento del padre de ese precioso bebé.

- ¿Aún pensando en el idiota?-.

- Es inevitable- suspiró –lo veo y lo recuerdo, es igual a él- expresó con un dejo de nostalgia.

- Aún no se que le viste a mi primo- amonestó la primera –siempre fue un completo imbécil, eso era lo primero que saltaba a la vista de él- añadió exasperada.

- Para mí era único- respondió a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Aun lo amas verdad?- Cuestiono con preocupación la pelinegra.

- Como el primer día- murmuró.

- Maldigo la hora en el que lo conociste, solo te ha traído dolor- acotó con furia, pero sin elevar la voz, la rubia apretó su hombro y sonrío señalándole con la mirada al pequeño acostado en la cuna.

- Lo tengo a él- respondió con dulzura –y todo mi dolor lo pagaría de nuevo gustosa con tal de volver a vivir la hermosa sensación que es la maternidad- añadió en un suspiro.

- Pero Sere- titubeó su amiga.

- No podía evitarse Rey, él era parte de mi destino- Su amiga frunció el ceño y sin palabras le hizo saber a su amiga que quizás tenía razón.

Los meses siguieron pasando, Serena Tsukino dedicaba su vida a trabajar y cuidar del pequeño Endymión, el motor que la impulsaba a seguir adelante, como tantas veces ella había dicho. Aunque siendo sinceros había días en los que se permitía llorar por el pasado, en los cuales lo recordaba a él, al único hombre que había amado en su vida y que tristemente no había sentido nada por ella, ni una miserable gota de cariño le había brindado y ahora, en el presente, aún seguía atormentándola con la sola mención de su nombre.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lograba olvidarlo?... Su conciencia siempre le daba la respuesta: "Porque te marco como suya, a pesar de no amarte".

**Lejos de ahí.**

Recargado en la ventanilla de un avión, un guapo pelinegro veía desde las alturas el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

- "FELIZ REGRESO A CASA"- Murmuró con ironía. Estaba nervioso, confundido, él no era de las personas que se dejaran llevar por sus emociones, todo pasaba tal cual quería que ocurrieran las cosas, basadas en sus necesidades y los beneficios que obtenía para si mismo. Pero volver a Japón después de un año de ausencia lo tenía francamente contrariado, y no por el hecho de estar tan cerca de Tokio lugar en donde residía lo único que le quedaba de familia, si no porque todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos estaban plagados de ella.

_RECUERDOS._

_- ¡BIENVENIDO A CASA DARIÉN!- Gritó feliz una jovencita pelinegra._

_- ¡RAY!- La reprendió una mujer mayor sonriendo al recién llegado._

_- Estoy bien tía- intervino él –y prima, gracias por la bienvenida- añadió con una media sonrisa._

_La jovencita se ruborizó pero no bajo su entusiasmo – vamos Darién- lo jaló de la chaqueta que llevaba –tengo una fiesta de bienvenida muy animada en el patio- informó jocosa._

_- ¡Odio las fiestas!- Exclamó fastidiado –además estoy cansado- alegó._

_- De nada prima, ¡Que detallazo!- Ironizó la chica._

_- Ok entendí, ya vamos- bromeó él._

_Al salir al patio trasero de la casa el joven pelinegro observo a por lo menos una docena de personas conversando animadamente._

_- ¡CHICOS!- Gritó su prima, todos voltearon hacia ellos -¡Les presento a mi primo Darién Chiba!- Exclamó esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa._

_- Un gusto- respondió él un tanto incómodo y es que ver a tanta gente desconocida en una fiesta en donde se suponía que él era el festejado pues no era uno de sus hobbies favoritos._

_- Uyyyyy, que guapo tu primo- comento con voz soñadora una rubia con un moño rojo en la cabeza que llegaba junto con otras chicas más._

_- ¡Mina!- La reprendió una guapa castaña._

_- Dari- lo llamó Ray- te presento a mis amigas, las aludidas sonrieron –Mina, Lita, Amy y esa pequeña rubia es Serena- cada chica levanto la mano al escuchar su nombre._

_- Un gusto lindas señoritas- comento el pelinegro educadamente. Las aludidas sonrieron y se alejaron un poco para seguir departiendo con los demás invitados a la reunión, más él no pudo apartar su vista de cierta rubia de peinado singular que sonrojada lo evito durante toda la velada._

_Con el paso de las semanas el recién llegado mostró ser todo un mujeriego, liándose con toda falda que se le cruzaba en frente, su prima lo reprendía e inclusive habían discutido por ser tan cínico y no tomar en serio a ninguna de sus conquistas, más esto no le importaba a él._

_Lo que él no sabía y le hicieron saber uno de tantos días es que su actitud había desilusionado a esa rubia que confundía sus emociones, y es que al conocerlo ella lo había idealizado como un galante caballero, tierno y resulto ser todo lo contrario, un egoísta, egocéntrico, mujeriego, déspota, creído y patán._

_- Deberías buscar a una chica especial y sentar cabeza Darién- aconsejo un joven rubio que había simpatizado mucho con él en su bienvenida y que ahora consideraba un buen amigo, además era novio de Ray, su nombre Jedite Ice –esa reputación que tienes no es buena para ti, sobre todo siendo una eminencia en la medicina como dice el rector- expresó con seriedad._

_- ¿Sentar cabeza?- Cuestiono burlón –no creo en eso- declaró el aludido._

_- Lo que haces con las chicas ésta mal, usarlas y botarlas no es de caballeros- comentó con severidad un recién llegado, rubio de ojos verdes- una cosa es divertirte y otra arruinarles la vida- acotó viéndolo con dureza._

_- ¿Yo arruino sus vidas? Exageras Andrew- se defendió sin perder la chispa de humor en su actitud._

_- ¿Qué me dices de Melissa?- Intervino Jedite- esta deprimida desde que rompieron y de eso ¡HACE TRES MESES!- Hizo notar en voz alta._

_- Shhhh- lo tranquilizó Andrew- no era necesario el grito- se quejó tapando su oído -¿Recuerdas a Kaolinet?- Recordó- ella hasta se cambio de escuela- informó cruzándose de brazos._

_- Ok, ok, ok, ya entendí, soy de lo peor- comentó con sarcasmo –soy horrible-._

_-¡ERES HORRIBLE!- Corearon sus amigos._

_- Pero no puedo evitar que todas me amen- dramatizó, los dos rubios enarcaron una ceja por su comentario._

_- ¿Todas?-._

_- Bueno…No todas- dudó –esa amiga de Ray…Serena, ella me odia._

_- ¿Bromeas?- Comento Andrew rápidamente –MI PRIMA no odia a nadie, es demasiado noble para eso._

_- Me evita cada que puede- alegó._

_Ambos rubios cruzaron miradas, lo cual notó el pelinegro, pero lo dejo pasar, porque ya era hora de su primer clase._

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS._

Sonrío forzadamente. "No niego que hice buenos amigos, Andrew se convirtió en el mejor, ironías de la vida, los consejos de tu primo, pese a no estar de acuerdo con mi forma de ser me llevaron a ti".

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¿Quién fue la víctima esta vez?- Preguntó con cierto morbo un pepliplateado mientras hojeaba una revista._

_- No me lo vas a creer Ante, pero fue Neherenia- respondió con suficiencia._

_- Oh vaya, entonces eso de hacerse la difícil, era para no mostrarse tan fácil- ironizó con una sonrisa el peliplata._

_- Así fue amigo, así fue-._

_- No deberían hablar así de las mujeres, es asqueroso- debatió su mejor amigo molesto._

_- Las fáciles no son nada Andrew- intento tranquilizar el pelinegro._

_- ¿Y si no son nada, porqué sales con ellas?- alegó el rubio._

_- Son las únicas que se fijan en mí-._

_- Quizás son las únicas de las que te des cuenta- comentó con tono misterioso. _

_-¿De que hablas?-._

_- Olvídalo, como tú eres- enfatizó - es mejor así, no quiero que le hagas daño- suspiro, el pelinegro frunció el ceño confuso._

_Tras un breve intercambio de palabras el rubio se retiró -¿Tú entendiste algo de lo que dijo?- Cuestiono a su amigo peliplateado._

_- No solo lo entendí, lo he visto- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa burlona._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

"_No me di cuenta de que hablaba de ti, de su querida prima, de la inocente Serena"._

_FLASH BACK._

_- La ves, me ignora, ni siquiera me saludó- se quejó cierto joven bastante irritado, ya que nunca nadie había osado hacerle algo así, menos una mujer._

_- ¿Y que?- Cuestiono uno de sus amigos, casualmente el primo de la aludida._

_- Pues que no entiendo, si parece muy linda, porque es grosera conmigo- comentó._

_- Por protección- respondió el chico rubio encogiéndose de hombros._

_- No entiendo-._

_- Le gustas- informó en un suspiro –eres un idiota si no te habías dado cuenta y te lo digo para que dejes de juzgarla y quejarte, ¡TE TIENE MIEDO AMIGO! Ella no es como todas tus amiguitas- expreso amenazador –y por favor si crees que por saber esto tienes derecho a algo con ella, de una vez te digo que- el pelinegro lo interrumpió._

_- Ey, ey, calma, entiendo, no te preocupes, hasta eso me cae bien, me confunde, pero es tu prima, y no haré nada que ponga en peligro nuestra amistad- acotó con sinceridad._

_El rubio suspiro –eso espero Darién, eso espero- murmuró antes de dirigirse al encuentro de su novia, la guapa castaña llamada Lita, mientras que él veía con insistencia a esa preciosa rubia que de vez en cuando lo miraba con timidez, rió travieso, quizás ya era hora de sentar cabeza, pensó, claro que desde un punto de vista que su forma de ser aceptará y que conviniera a sus intereses._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

_La mirada del pelinegro que seguía fija en la ventanilla cambió, de fría a nostálgica, y como no, ahora el turno de recordarla completamente a ella._

_RECUERDO._

_Ya enterado del porque de las actitudes de la rubia Darién decidió volver a las andadas, pasándola de largo, era cierto que ella le parecía muy linda, pero había dicho que no ligaría con ella y eso haría, más cierto día se la había encontrado en la biblioteca donde él asistía con regularidad a estudiar y fascinado con sus gestos, su cara y su cuerpo cambió de parecer abordándola, igual todos decían que debía buscar a alguien especial, quizás ella era la indicada, pensó con indiferencia. Al siguiente día volvió a verla en casa de su tía, donde él vivía y usando sus dotes de caballerosidad la invito a salir, ella titubeo, pero ante la insistencia terminó cediendo. Varias citas más le siguieron a la primera, claro que amenazado sobre la pérdida de órganos vitales, ya que con su historial era obvio que su prima y demás amigas de la chica se pusieran alerta y a la defensiva con él._

_Si era sincero todo con ella era diferente, nunca una mujer lo había trastornado tanto y después de haberla besado por primera vez y de descubrir que él había sido el primero en tocar los labios carmín de la chica un orgullo se había extendido en todo su ser, rayando en lo posesivo…Serena era tan dulce, cálida, noble y entregada que nunca noto lo maldito que él se comportaba con ella, sus malos tratos, la forma tan posesiva de tratarla y sobre todo la frialdad de su relación, porque ellos no eran novios ÉL SE LO HABÍA ACLARADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, solo salían exclusivamente, así se lo había dicho él. _

_- No me gusta que si salimos como pareja, vayas a fiestas sin mí- le reprocho muy molesto cierto día, tras enterarse de que la rubia había asistido a una fiesta organizada por el cumpleaños de un compañero de clases, a la cual también habían idos sus amigas._

_- Discúlpame, no lo volveré a hacer- murmuró ella con tristeza._

_- No llores, solo promete que no volverás a hacerlo- ella asintió bajando la mirada, él tomo su rostro con rudeza y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios._

_- Lo prometo- susurró ella entrecortadamente al verse liberado de los exigentes labios del pelinegro._

_- Vamos a dar un paseo- invitó él pasando un brazo por sus hombros, ella sonrío débilmente y asintió._

_A Darién Chiba, nadie le había enseñado el amor, apreciaba mucho a su tía Rina y a su prima Ray, pero fuera de ellas nadie para él era lo suficientemente importante como para despertar sentimientos más intensos que una amistad. Y aunque "su chica" lo confundía y estar con ella lo llenaba de paz, no había día que no se dijera a sí mismo, que tenía un proyecto de vida trazado, uno en donde el éxito y el prestigio eran sus metas principales, no creía en el matrimonio y no consideraba a ese estado como algo que él fuera a querer en un futuro. Pasarla bien, ser leal y tener a alguien que le diera seguridad y lo apoyara mientras sus anhelos se cristalizaban era todo lo que quería y tenía. Y era lo único que él podía ofrecerle a Serena y aunque no era muy claro al respecto, esperaba que ella así lo entendiera._

_Seis meses de relación en exclusiva con la rubia le valieron a Darién para que su prima dejara de vigilar con lupa sus andadas y que dejara de cuestionar sus acciones presentes y pasadas. Sobre todo porque a pesar de su particular forma de ser en su relación, nunca habían recibido queja alguna de él por parte de su amiga y eso él lo sabía bien._

_- Pensé que estarías en tu trabajo –comentó una Serena sorprendida al llegar a casa de las Hino y encontrarse al que ella consideraba su novio recién salido de la ducha, con una corta bermuda y una toalla rodeando su espalda._

_- Me cambiaron el día- respondió él con gesto indiferente._

_- Oh, vaya- murmuró – pues entonces vuelvo más tarde- expresó tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_- ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño -¿Pasa algo?-._

_- Venía a buscar a Ray…Y pues…Tú estas descansando y yo…Pues yo- balbuceaba evitando mirarlo._

_- Pasa- invitó, con cierto tono seductor –ellas salieron de emergencia, pero puedes esperarlas, yo te haré compañía-._

_- Yo no sé- la duda cubrió su semblante._

_- No confías en mí- murmuró el con seriedad, la rubia, con cierta aprensión entró despacio a la casa._

_Seducirla no había presentado problema, así que a base de lindas palabras cargadas de romanticismo le arrebato su virginidad sintiéndose extrañamente completo por el acto sexual, aunque no lo admitió ni en ese momento ni en las siguientes ocasiones en que la pasión los había consumido. En este punto estaba convencido de que ella debía ser su compañera de vida, la mujer con la cual vivir días tranquilos y noches agitadas, con un compromiso de lealtad, más que de amor, en el cual él no creía. Sabía de antemano que la joven soñaba con boda, luna de miel, casa e hijos, pero en su relación siempre había sido muy claro, ni matrimonio, ni hijos, en su plan de vida, solo cabía el éxito y disfrutar sin sentimientos amorosos. _

_FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS._

Un suspiro se dejo escuchar por el joven de triste mirada recargado en la ventanilla, ahora sabía, que si bien no había tenido padres que le enseñaran o mostraran el amor, él sí lo había conocido, lo había sentido, hermoso, contrastante, pero sumamente cálido y justamente lo había descubierto por esa pequeña rubia que había llegado a su vida como una más y que ahora era la única que plagaba su mente y todo su ser. Pero él había sido un estúpido, ella ya no era de él, porque él lo había decidido y cuando supo que había sido un tremendo error, actos que le presidieron a su ruptura lo habían llevado a comprender que sin él, la vida de Serena sería mejor y aunque doliera, había hecho el único sacrificio que haría por amor en su vida, la dejaría ir para que buscara su felicidad en alguien merecedor de su corazón.

- Tardé mucho en aceptar y sonreír con sinceridad por todo lo que me ofreciste, me equivoque, decir ahora que te quiero, no sirve de nada- murmuró con voz queda.

"_No sirve de nada porque tú no la valoraste, la dañaste y de la peor forma, un perdón no te hará recuperarla, sobre todo porque lo que perdió por tu culpa era resultado de ese amor que hasta hace poco descubriste que sentías, cuando ella te lo demostraba todo el tiempo". _Le recriminó la voz de la conciencia haciéndolo cerrar los ojos para sofocar el dolor que le producía recordar.

**Tiempo después en Osaka.**

- Habitación 318, 4to. Piso, señorita Tsukino- informó con amabilidad el gerente de un pintoresco hotel al extenderle la llave a la aludida.

- Gracias- respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Es genial, este hotel!- Exclamó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas- el bar esta wow, la piscina es enorme y la vista, ¡LA VISTA ES DE LO MEJOR!- Enlisto con admiración.

- Es un lugar precioso- acotó la rubia –pero nosotras no venimos de vacaciones-.

- Si no a trabajar- completó una joven pelinegra al llegar a las dos primeras.

- Exacto Hotaru…A t r a b a j a r- deletreó antes de tomar sus pequeñas maletas y darse media vuelta en dirección al piso de su habitación.

- Bueno, un poco de diversión a nadie le cae nada mal- comento distraídamente su jovial acompañante.

La rubia rodó los ojos –yo m voy a descansar- dijo sin girarse, evidenciando su molestia.

_-_ Aburrida- refunfuño la chica entusiasta, una simpática peliverde, su nombre Esmeralda Green.

- Déjala en paz- intercedió la pelinegra –tú sabes que Endy es todo su mundo y la razón por la que es tan responsable y entregada en su trabajo.

Esmeralda estaba por replicar, cuando… -¿ENDY?- Cuestiono una aterciopelada voz masculina. Ambas giraron deslumbrándose con el atractivo espécimen masculino de cabellos azabaches que veía significativamente el camino recorrido por su rubia amiga.

Al anochecer, cuando las tres mujeres se habían reunido para cenar, Serena notó que iban demasiado arregladas como para cenar y aún sabiendo antemano su respuesta decidió preguntar.

- ¿Por qué tan arregladas?- Soltó con tintes de reproche.

- Vamos a bailar- respondió animada la peliverde.

Serena enarco una ceja y fijo su vista en la otra joven que evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

- Estamos trabajando- dijo entre dientes, evidenciando su reprobación.

- Pues sí- se apresuro a contestar Hotaru –hasta mañana tenemos las reuniones – se defendió –un poco de aire nocturno no le hace mal a nadie- comento nerviosamente -¿Quieres acompañarnos?-.

- Cof, cof, cof- tosió exageradamente Esmeralda –ya sabes que la señorita soy la más responsable de la oficina no sabe nada de diversión, ni al caso la invitación- comentó desdeñosa.

- Yo sé, lo que es diversión, ahora estoy en trabajo- se defendió ofendida.

- Sí, si, ya me sé el discursito, fuera de Endymión- ironizó.

- Basta Esme, déjala en paz- la cortó Hotaru.

La aludida rodó los ojos y desvió la mirada -¡AQUÍ, AQUÍ!- Gritó de pronto causando que el resto de los comensales se giraran a verla.

- ¿A quién llamas?- Preguntó Serena extrañada.

- Ya lo verás –anunció- un amigo que conocimos esta mañana- rió y siguió agitando su mano vigorosamente. Hotaru río tímidamente.

- Oh vaya, genial- comentó con sarcasmo –no solo planeas divertirte con el lugar, si no también con las personas que lo habitan- ironizó.

- Ejem, ejem, chicas- las llamó la jovencita pelinegra.

- Buenas noches- saludó cortésmente esa voz aterciopelada a espaldas de la rubia.

Los ojos de Serena se desorbitaron, estaba sorprendida, su corazón latió desbocado, no quería voltear, no quería comprobar que era él, el único hombre que alteraba sus sentidos de tantas maneras.

- Dari precioso ¿Ya listo? ¿Te decidiste?- Preguntó la peliverde con demasiada confianza, Hotaru veía con preocupación el semblante de la rubia.

- Lo siento preciosa, tengo cosas que hacer aquí-. La respuesta del pelinegro la sobresaltó, cerró los ojos no pudiendo evitar el asociar esas palabras con ella.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó con decepción la simpática joven.

- ¿Sere te sientes bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra.

- Claro- respondió con un hijo de voz –tengo que irme, nos vemos, que se diviertan- balbuceó entrecortadamente poniéndose de pie, sin verlo a él.

- Tenemos que hablar- susurró él, ella a pesar del tono de voz tan bajo, lo escucho perfectamente, pero ignorando su petición salió huyendo ante el desconcierto de sus acompañantes.

- Te lo dijo Hotaru, Serena es una aburrida- comentó la peliverde en un gesto de aburrimiento.

- No es aburrida – la defendió –sólo se pasa de responsable- acotó sonriendo.

- Que se diviertan chicas- expresó con seriedad Darién antes de seguir el camino recorrido por la rubia.

El golpeteó insistente en su puerta sobresaltó a Serena, quien yacía tumbada en su cama sollozando, tratando de liberar un poco el temor que se había apoderado de ella al saberlo tan cerca y con claras intenciones de acercarse a ella. Aunque también sentía otro tipo de cosas perturbándola y lastimándola al mismo tiempo, sensaciones y sentimientos que no podía permitirse sentir, no por él, no ahora, no después del dolor tan grande que por su culpa había pasado. Pensando en que quizás eran sus compañeras de viaje, se encamino a la puerta de roble, pensando en alguna explicación que explicara su desaliñado aspecto.

La tristeza que denotaban sus ojos era muy evidente, el dolor que tanto le costaba enterrar en el fondo de su alma para así poder enfrentar la vida con optimismo, por ella y por su hijo, volvía con más fuerza. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino? No quiero verte, no quiero, no debo…No cuando…"

- TÚ – Gritó entre sorprendida y temerosa al ver al protagonista de sus pensamientos.

- Sere…- El golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse lo interrumpió, frustrado toco con más ahínco.

- ¡LARGATÉ!- Se dejo escuchar con furia - ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!-.

- Necesito hablar contigo- suplico él pegándose a la puerta de madera.

- ¡Pero yo no!- Debatió ella –todo esta dicho entre nosotros- sollozó.

- Yo no lo creo, hay algo que necesitas explicarme, algo que creo debo saber- alegó él con seriedad.

Lo que pudieran significar esas palabras invadieron de pánico a la rubia que lloraba recargada tras la puerta.

- ¡VETE!- Volvió a gritar –por favor- suplico, sin dejar de llorar.

El aludido percibía con claridad el dolor y la suplica en las palabras de ella, y aunque su corazón se encogía de pena al escuchar sus sollozos, no podía darse el lujo de pasar por alto esta oportunidad que se le había presentado, él necesitaba explicarse, que lo escuchará, pero sobre todo que lo entendiera y no desistiría hasta conseguir que aceptará concederle por lo menos unos minutos.

- Voy a estar aquí unos días más –articulo él finalmente – se que tu también –informó poniendo en evidencia que Esmeralda y Hotaru habían hablado de más con él, así lo pensó la rubia.

- Vete- suplico ella débilmente.

- No voy a dejar de intentarlo –replico él y por el tono que utilizo Serena supo que era más que una amenaza una promesa, asustada y cansada dejo caer su cuerpo, al instante de tocar el alfombrado piso, el llanto se incremento, dolía tenerlo cerca y saber que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando, que ella seguía unida a él por el hermoso lazo del amor, un amor desdichado, un amor unilateral, un amor no correspondido, un amor que había perdido toda esperanza de ser correspondido el día que Darién había rechazo la vida que crecía dentro de ella, una vida que ambos habían creado, el fruto de la pasión de él y de todos los sentimientos románticos que ella albergaba por él…

Cuando Serena Tsukino bajo a desayunar al siguiente día, él estaba ahí, conversando con sus amigas animadamente, con dolor vio como reían y tuvo que reconocer que era encantador y que seguía siendo muy atractivo, claro que todo su encanto se desvanecía cuando recordaba todo aquello que había pasado por su culpa "lo poco bueno que tiene se evapora cuando lo conoces bien" pensó con amargura, abatida por no desayunar con la tranquilidad que hubiese deseado se encamino a la salida del hotel, igual fuera podría comer algo ligero antes de resolver los asuntos que la habían llevado a Osaka se dijo as í misma, con determinación le hizo la señal a uno de los autos de alquiler para que se acercara y así huir al menos por unas horas de quien sabía, no podría esconderse por siempre.

Al regresar al hotel, eran más de las 6:00 pm, buscando descansar se encamino directo a su habitación, encontrándose a Darién recargado en la puerta, armándose de un valor que no tenía, decidió enfrentar sus miedos.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Cuestiono con frialdad fijando su vista en los ojos azules de él, notando que no la veían como en el pasado, una sombra de nostalgia se veía en ellos, confusa frunció el ceño, más no abandono su actitud defensiva.

Darién sabía que merecía que ella se comportara así con él, su dulce rubia a pesar de querer mostrarse dura, seguía siendo tal como él la recordaba, se lo habían dicho sus amigas, aunque aún tenía la duda de ese tal Endy que tanto se había mencionado.

- Sólo quiero hablar- murmuró evitando mirarla, no se sentía capaz de reflejarse en el desprecio de los orbes celestes de ella, desprecio que sabía, se tenía bien merecido.

- Hablar- repitió con ironía – ¿De que?-Espetó apretando los puños.

- De nosotros-.

- Jajaja- rió sarcástica –nunca hubo nosotros, no lo hay y gracias a Dios no lo habrá- expresó con dureza, lastimando al pelinegro sin percatarse de ello. Dolido, la sujeto por los hombros con rudeza.

- No seas cínica- le gritó.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- Gritó apartándose de él, quien se sorprendió al sentir todo el rencor que la rubia acumulaba.

- Yo…Yo, yo solo quiero saber de ti- titubeó desconcertado.

- Estoy bien- acotó con rencor, fríamente.

- Perdóname- susurró.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu conciencia no te deja dormir?- Le reprocho irónicamente.

- No- suspiro –eres tú- dijo suavemente, con una dulzura que ella nunca le había escuchado – eres tú quien no me deja dormir, quien me tortura por las noches adueñándose de mis sueños, atormentándome con tus sonrisas, matándome de hambre por tus besos- pausó y la miró directo a los ojos -¡ERES TÚ, QUIÉN NO ME DA UN MINUTO DE PAZ!-.

El desconcierto era más que evidente en el semblante de la rubia, su corazón roto comenzó a sangrar, adormeciendo su capacidad de hablar.

- Estoy en Osaka, apoyando en algunas cirugías del Hospital, tengo dos meses aquí- informó, ella bajo la mirada –se que te hice daño, que no merezco siquiera el haberme cruzado en tu camino de nuevo, pero quiero hablar contigo, necesito aclararte muchas cosas-.

- No me importan- lo cortó ella tratando de parecer indiferente.

- La Sere que conozco me daría una oportunidad para explicarme- alegó él esperanzado.

- La Serena que conociste te amaba, la que tienes enfrente es lo que quedo después de ti-.

- ¡NO!- Negó Darién –eres la misma Serena, quizás ya no ames- murmuró y decirlo dolió –pero tus ojos miran con esa dulzura e inocencia tan característica de ti, brillan como siempre, aún más –en un acto osado, alargó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven, la cual no hizo el intento de apartarse.

- Estaré en el bar del hotel a las 9:00 de la noche, hoy, mañana y todos los días que vayas a estar aquí, esperándote- dijo él.

La rubia se mantuvo callada y evitó mirarlo durante los segundos siguientes a las palabras del pelinegro, él cansado del silencio, sabiendo que ella necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo dicho, suspiro audiblemente y queriendo aferrarse a la esperanza de su oportunidad se retiro sutilmente dejando a Serena sumida en sus pensamientos.

**Tres meses después, Tokio.**

Ray Hino ingresaba al Hospital Central de la ciudad de manera apresurada y visiblemente preocupada.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó de manera agitada a dos de sus amigas al encontrarlas en la sala de espera y ver sus semblantes de seriedad.

- Ésta bien…Dentro de lo que cabe- se apresuró a decir una joven peliazul, Amy Mizuno.

- ¿Qué le paso?- Inquirió tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

- Será mejor que entres- aconsejó otra de sus amigas, una rubia de lazo rojo.

- ¿Ésta despierta?- Las chicas asintieron.

Al entrar a la habitación de Serena, ésta se encontraba en silencio mirando fijamente el cielo azul que podía observarse a través de la ventana del cuarto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Murmuró al acercarse a la cama en donde reposaba su amiga.

- ¿Física o emocionalmente?- Suspiro.

- Tan mal estas- afirmó la pelinegra.

Serena suspiró y cerró los ojos dejando salir lágrimas silenciosas, Ray asustada se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

- Cálmate por favor, puede hacerte daño el que te alteres así-.

- ¡DAÑO!- Gritó la rubia – DAÑO- Repitió ofuscada –yo misma me he causado todo el daño que le produce tanto dolor a mi alma- sollozó.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Decía contrariada su amiga abrazándola.

Los orbes celestes de la rubia se elevaron hasta toparse con los violetas de la pelinegra – estaba embarazada- susurró.

Sorpresa e incredulidad se reflejo en el rostro de Ray –em…Embarazada…Pero tú… ¿Cuándo?-.

- Osaka- confesó débilmente en un sollozo.

- No llores por favor- atinó a decir la pelinegra aún sin salir de su estupor.

- Es que soy una tonta, otra vez deje que me engañará, que me lastimará –comentó furiosa.

Ami y Mina entraron apresuradas a la habitación seguidas de una contrariada enfermera pelirroja.

- No debía alterarse- reprendió la enfermera.

- Eso le dije- acotó Ray sobando la cabeza de la rubia mientras esta seguía llorando.

- Le voy a administrar un calmante- informó la enfermera inyectando la susodicha sustancia en la sonda de suero conectada a una vena de la mano de la rubia.

- No quiero- se quejó débilmente la aludida –dormir no va tranquilizarme, solo quiero dejar de sufrir- dijo ya más calmada-quiero dejar de amarlo, quiero olvidar, quiero olvidarlo- repitió una y otra vez sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y las imágenes de su entorno se hacían cada vez más borrosas hasta dejarla sumida en un profundo sueño.

- No entiendo porque dijo todo eso- soltó con aprensión Ray sentada en una mesa de la cafetería de la clínica, sus amigas se vieron una a la otra significativamente.

- ¿Te dijo lo del embarazo?- La pelinegra asintió.

- Era de Darién- informó Ami esperando la explosión de la temperamental pelinegra.

- ¿Es broma?- Dudó –ni siquiera esta en el país- aseguró, "OSAKA", se repitió en su mente -¡MALDICIÓN!- Exclamó.

- Cálmate- intervino la rubia de lazo rojo.

- ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?- Se quejo en un grito.

- Supo envolverla bien y todos sabemos del amor que aún siente por él a pesar de todo- comentó en un suspiro Ami.

- Al final se cumplió lo que el anhelaba- ironizó.

- ¡RAY!- Reprendió Mina –no hables así-.

- El embrión no estaba bien fijado, fue algo que no podía evitarse- agregó la peliazul.

- Lo que necesita ahora es apoyo, no reproches- acotó la rubia.

- Lo sé- suspiro -¿Y Endy?-.

- Con Lita, quedamos que hoy se quedaría con él en casa de Sere, mañana le toca a Ami y pasado mañana a mí- informó Mina.

- Sale hasta pasado mañana- completó Ami.

- Yo quiero quedarme con ella hasta que se restablezca-murmuró.

- Todas ayudaremos- alegó la rubia de lazo rojo.

- Lo sé Mina, pero quiero hacerlo yo-.

Ami la tomo de la mano –no es tu culpa lo que haya pasado entre ellos-.

- Pero es mi primo- refutó.

- Sere es mayor Ray, ella decidió estar con él, caer de nuevo, tú no la empujaste, deja de sentirte culpable por las acciones de los demás- aconsejó.

**En otro lugar.**

- ¿A que hora te vas?- Preguntó cierto rubio con impaciencia a su novia.

**- **Me voy a quedar aquí**-.**

- ¿Por qué? ¿Y Serena?-.

- ¿De verdad te importa?- Espeto la joven con cierto cinismo.

- Se que no me he portado bien con ella, pero su hijo esta ahí dentro y mi novia se va quedar en su casa, creo que tengo derecho a preguntar- comentó con cierta molestia.

- Valiente primo que eres-.

- ¡LITA!-.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Eres un imbécil Andrew! Llevó meses diciéndotelo – él la miro ofendido – preferiste a tu amigo que a tu única familia- le recordó en un reproche cargado de decepción.

- ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES!- Se quejó él.

- Claro que entiendo- respondió altiva –si en verdad la conocieras bien no la hubieras acusado de cualquiera, zorra y no se que otras estupideces más-.

- ¿Y Endymión? ¿Salió del aire o que?- Se defendió.

- Si lo conocieras, verías cuan equivocado estas- suspiro con tristeza.

- Siempre dices eso y no se porque-.

- Andrew- suspiro- esta noche me voy a quedar aquí, ya que Sere esta en el hospital- informó evidenciando cansancio.

- ¿QUÉEEE?- El grito que pego su novio la llevo a abrir los ojos que ya comenzaban a cerrarse por el sueño.

- Shhhh, acabo de dormir al niño-.

- ¿Ella esta bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Dentro de lo que cabe sí-.

- ¡Lita!- se quejó por lo cortante de la respuesta.

- A mí no me corresponde decirte, habla con ella-.

- No puedo, me decepciono- murmuró.

- Y tú a mí Andrew, pero sigo contigo porque te amo y se, que cuando se te caiga la venda de los ojos enmendaras tus errores- acotó dirigiéndole una dulce mirada –aún no he olvidado la escenita que le hiciste tras el viaje de Darién.

- ¿Qué querías?- Se defendió.

Ella rodó los ojos –que la dejarás explicarte-.

El llanto del pequeño interrumpió la discusión que comenzaba a tomar fuerza, Lita se adentró en la casa y Andrew curioso la siguió, observo el lugar con detenimiento, estaba tal cual lo habían dejado sus tíos al morir, hacía casi 2 años. Se acercó a la repisa de la fotografías, estaba una de Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino con su hija, su prima Serena, otra de la rubia y todas sus amigas, una sola sonriente mientras se tocaba su hinchado vientre por el embarazo y por último, otra foto de ella sosteniendo en brazos al que supuso era Endymión, asombrado no pudo pasar por alto que el niño era idéntico a…

- Andrew- lo llamó su novia –él se giró viendo pro primera vez a su sobrino –te presento a Endymión- expresó con voz seria.

El pequeño se escondió en el pecho de la castaña.

- Lita, es hijo de…- Negó –dijo que lo había engañado, que lo había traicionado- murmuró viendo con detenimiento al niño.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo?- Preguntó Lita ignorando su anterior comentario.

- No lo merezco- susurró consternado –no después de cómo la trate- murmuró.

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!- Escupió con dureza cierto rubio._

_- Andrew- susurró la insultaba sorprendida por la reacción del joven, que además era su primo._

_- ¿Cómo pudiste Serena?- Negó mostrando decepción –no era un santo, pero junto a ti parecía un hombre diferente, lo empuje a ti pensando en que quizás serías esa persona que él necesitaba-le dijo apretando los dientes y finalizando dio un puñetazo a la pared de la cual se sostenía la rubia._

_- No se de que hablas- se excusó ella retrocediendo, aunque escapar de su primo, era imposible, la tenía acorralada contra la pared._

_-¡DE QUE TRAICIONASTE A DARIÉN!- Gritó –de eso hablo-._

_- ¿El te dijo eso?- Cuestiono ella con profunda tristeza, en una leve afirmación._

_El rubio la zarandeo evitando flaquear ante la mirada de ella, la cual para su perspectiva denotaba algo que después de lo que le había hecho a su amigo, no debería sentir._

_- ¡LO TRAICIONASTE!- Repitió furioso._

_- No Andrew- debatió ella débilmente._

_- ¡No quiero escucharte!- Exclamó soltándola con brusquedad –si mis tíos estuvieran con vida, se avergonzarían de ti- murmuró abatido._

_- ¿Cómo demonios dices eso Andrew?- Cuestiono molesta cierta castaña al entrar a la habitación en donde se llevaba acabo la discusión._

_- No la defiendas- espetó a la joven._

_- ¡LARGATÉ!- Exigió ella ignorando sus palabras -¡LARGO!- Repitió empujándolo hacía la salida._

_- Andrew…No se que te dijo Darién- comentó la rubia titubeante –pero yo estoy…Estoy embarazada de…-._

_Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par y su cara se endureció ¡ERES UNA ZORRA!- la cortó y fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que Lita, la castaña, ya había conseguido sacarlo de la casa._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

La mano del pequeño Endymión, en su mejilla obligó a Drew a salir de su vergonzoso recuerdo.

- Hola pequeñito – saludó con dulzura el rubio. El niño estiro sus bracitos, como pidiéndole cargarlo.

- Habla con ella- dijo Lita a su oído antes de depositar un beso en su frente y colocar al pelinegro en brazos de su tío.

Tener a Endymión Tsukino en sus brazos, significaba para el rubio tantas cosas, vergüenza por no haber cumplido con la palabra dada a sus tíos de cuidar a su prima siempre, pena para con la joven y con el niño, por ser obstinado y no haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarse, por dudar de ella, pese a conocerla de toda la vida, se había dejado influenciar por el cariño que lo había unido a Darién, a quien consideraba un gran amigo, pero que ahora mismo detestaba por haber abandonado a su prima a su suerte y sobre todo por llevarlo a creer que Serena era todo lo que su conciencia siempre se había negado a creer. Tenía una prueba muy difícil por delante, conseguir el perdón de su prima, su confianza y velar por su bienestar de ahora en adelante. Estaba seguro que el destino traería a Darién Chiba de vuelta a sus vidas y cuando eso pasará ajustaría cuentas con él.

**5 años después.**

**- **¡Hola!- Saludó con efusividad un pequeñito de cabellos negros y ojos azules de casi 7 años al abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ho…Hola!- Respondió desconcertado un hombre de casi 30 años bastante atractivo, de profundos ojos azules y cabellos negros azabaches -¿Se encuentra la señora Rina Hino?- Preguntó dudoso.

- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡LA TÍA RINA!- Gritó el niño –espera- indicó antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

- Pero que…-.

- ¡DARIÉN!- Exclamó una mujer de pelo negro del cual asomaban algunas canas, visiblemente emocionada.

- ¿Cómo estás tía Rina?- Cuestiono correspondiendo al abrazo.

- ¡FELIZ! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? ¡SON CASI 7 AÑOS HIJO! ¡7 AÑOS SIN SABER DE TI!- Recriminó sin perder la emoción.

- Lo siento-.

- Eres lo único que me queda de mi difunta hermana- comentó en voz baja – me dolió que te fueras y aún más que ni siquiera te tomarás la molestia de llamarme si quiera para saber que estabas bien- añadió melancólica.

- No pensé que alguien de esta familia quisiera saber de mí- se sinceró él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo sí- acotó con firmeza la mujer.

En ese momento, el pequeño pelinegro volvió a hacer acto de presencia -¿Quién es?- Preguntó a la tía jalándola de la blusa para llamar su atención.

- Mi sobrino- respondió sonriente la aludida.

- El tonto del que siempre se queja la tía Ray- menciono confuso y frunciendo el ceño el niños. Rina rió nerviosamente y asintió.

- Vaya, al menos me tiene presente- bromeó Darién, aunque si le dolía saber la opinión que su única familia tenía de él, sabiendo que merecía eso y cosas peores.

- Pasa hijo- invitó con amabilidad la tía del pelinegro.

- ¿Quién es él?- Inquirió curioso, refiriéndose al niño que había corrido escaleras arriba.

- Se llama Endymión-.

Él frunció el ceno extrañado -¿Por qué te llama tía?-.

- Es lo que soy- respondió risueña -¿Café?- Darién asintió dejando las maletas en la sala y adentrándose en la cocina.

- ¿Lo cuidas?-.

- Solo hoy, su mamá tiene mucho trabajo y no pudo recogerlo en el colegio, así que me lo pidió de favor-.

- ¿Y tu encantada no? Deberías decirle a Ray que se apure con tus nietos-.

- Primero quiero que se case-.

Y mientras Rina preparaba el café de espaldas a él, Darién no pudo dejar de preguntarse porque una extraña sensación estaba alojada en su pecho, sensación que había comenzado a sentir desde que había visto a ese niño en la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Conozco a su madre?- La verdad es que no sabía porque tanto interés en el pequeño, él no era del tipo curioso que interrogaba a la gente por todo, pero le pasaba algo extraño y seguía sin entender que podía ser.

Rina sonrió enigmáticamente ante su pregunta –Si- respondió solamente.

Como la mujer no daba muestras de querer agregar nada más, la conversación se centro en cosas referentes a él y lo que había sido de su vida en esos años de ausencia.

- Insisto en que deberías quedarte- dijo la mujer en tono cansado, ahora parados en medio de la sala.

- Lo mejor es quedarme en un hotel y lo sabes –ella no respondió – no te preocupes, no será por mucho, ya tengo el ofrecimiento de un departamento- agregó sabiendo la preocupación que su tía externaría por su hospedaje.

- Me da gusto ver que haz triunfado –expresó con admiración –que eres exitoso- añadió con los ojos brillosos –tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti- suspiro.

-Ni tanto tía- murmuró con nostalgia –no tengo lo más importante que un ser humano pueda tener-.

- ¡¿Ya te vas?- Intervino de nuevo Endymión en un grito, y es que el se encontraba en la parte superior de las escaleras asomado por el barandal, interrumpiendo así a Rina que estaba por replicar el comentario de su sobrino.

- Si pequeñín-.

- Que te vaya bien-.

- Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa el atractivo pelinegro –el niño bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a Darién, a quien jaló para que se agachara a su altura y en un acto inesperado para el adulto lo abrazó, el adulto se quedo en blanco, no sabiendo como reaccionar. La tía Rina sonreía ampliamente ante tal escena.

- ¡ENDYMIÓN!- Gritó una voz sobresaltando a ambos pelinegros.

Darién giró para encontrarse cara a cara con s prima Ray, autora del grito, lo veía con ojos chispeantes de furia, más eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, a la vez que esa sensación que solo en una ocasión había aparecido en su vida, regresara con fuerza, golpeando sus sentidos, sobre todo porque ella, la mujer que le había mostrado ese sentimiento se presentaba una vez más frente a él, reviviendo un corazón frío, lleno de soledad.

Serena estaba ahí, gritaba su mente una y otra vez, pero no estaba sola, le hizo notar su conciencia, estaba sujeta fuertemente del brazo de un peliplateado de ojos verdes en la entrada de la casa, su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, pero él podía advertir que su cuerpo estaba tenso, la conocía demasiado bien como para asegurarlo.

- ¡MAMÁ!- Dijo Endymión soltándose de su agarre y corriendo en dirección a la rubia.

"Mamá", repitió su mente.

Y fue entonces que la sensación de pérdida y dolor que se había apoderado de él en esa segunda desastrosa oportunidad llegó a él con tanta fuerza que temió dejar de respirar y desangrarse por la pena, recordó como ella le hizo saber en aquella ocasión que así se sintió cuando la aparto de su vida exigiéndole el acto tan monstruoso con el cual sus remordimientos no dejaban de torturarlo y entonces supo que lo merecía, merecía sentirse así, porque el sufrimiento que había experimentado hacía 5 años, no era nada comparado con el que la rubia había padecido y todo por su maldita culpa, él se lo había provocado, era justo que se devolviera a su ser una parte de dolor. Y dolía, porque todo aquello a lo que había renunciado por estúpido estaba ahora frente a él, ante sus ojos, la imagen de la familia que pudo ser la suya se desplegaba en todo su esplendor, mostrándole lo que había perdido, lo que no iba a tener…Al menos no con ella…No con su Serena…

Continuará…

**¡HOLA A TODAS!**

**Este es un mini fic, creo que el próximo capítulo ya será el final y luego vendrá el epílogo, originalmente sería un one, peeerooo, yo suelo extenderme y el resultado fue agregar un par de capítulos más, jejeje…**

**Por cierto "TROPIEZOS" nació de mi búsqueda en encontrar una trama para un regalo. MI QUERIDA HIJA DEL CORAZÓN, MAYRA, este fic esta totalmente dedicado a ti, siento mucho no haberlo terminado el día de tu cumpleaños, pero tú sabes que tanto tuve que hacer por esos días, en fin, ojala que te guste.**

**Y a ustedes, chicas y chicos que vayan a leer esta historia, gracias de antemano, ya saben que críticas, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, mi correo esta en mi perfil e igual a través de un review pueden hacérmelas saber.**

**Un abrazo para todos.**

**Con cariño…Sailor lady…**


End file.
